Memories in White
by oOItaOo
Summary: Tres viñetas sobre la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Tres momentos antes de dejarlo todo atrás. Este relato participa en el reto #21 [The White Book] del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


Advertencia: todos los personajes así como las situaciones descritas pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

**Este relato participa en el reto #21 [The White Book] del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".**

**Memories in white**

"There are no true knights. If you can't protect yourself, die."

* * *

**Into the fire:**

Los gritos resonaban en su cabeza, agónicos y lejanos, llenos de un miedo primitivo, ancestral, canción dantesca y grotesca que se perdían por las calles de la ciudad. Y la noche brillaba, clara y oscura, antes de que aquel verde estallara en cielo, pintando el mundo con su color, cabalgando sobre las olas, envenenando la orilla y reduciendo a la nada todo lo que alcanzaba a su paso de humo y devastación.

Quería huir, escapar lejos de aquel mar de destrucción, dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho, la tenaza feroz de un pánico que no podía entender, puro instinto y adrenalina, mientras, a lo lejos, oía la lenta letanía de la muerte y la agonía.

Sentía su corazón latiendo, queriendo salirse de su pecho, abandonar la coraza, todo lo que tenía; en ese momento nada importaba, sólo mantenerse lo más alejado del crepitar, de las monstruosas lenguas de fuego que bailaban en mitad de la noche, empañando las estrellas que, oscurecidas, aún titilaban, observadoras de aquella escena macabra, de luces y llamas, de gritos que escapaban, de miedo, de humo, de sangre.

Parecía una pesadilla, un sueño tormentoso que volvía para perseguirle, para torturar su alma; el infierno caído sobre todos ellos, sobre toda la ciudad, un infierno que él conocía bien, que su piel aún recordaba. Aún podía sentir el sabor de su rostro calcinándose, el calor sobre su mejilla, el abrazo de las llamas que, lentamente, saboreaban sus facciones, hasta moldearlas de nuevo, deformes y negras, un amasijo de carne derretida y huesos quebrados y el dolor lacerante que se extendía por todo su ser. Él sabía muy bien qué era ser marcado, a fuego y sangre, a traición, y no quería, no podía seguir ahí, soportando aquellas visiones que, como fantasmas, regresaban a él, hombres envueltos, vestidos con el verde de la muerte, de la devastación, que caían y gritaban, que trataban en vano de resistir mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, consumido por un fuego sin piedad, hasta que de ellos no quedaba más que polvo que se perdía al viento.

Y no podía soportarlo más; se dio la vuelta y corrió, sin escuchar los gritos tras de sí, las normas, las obligaciones, su deber, todo había dejado de importarle, sólo quería alejarse de aquel infierno monstruoso y cruel, aunque para ello fuera un traidor.

* * *

**Paradise:**

Olía a ella, a miedo, a dolor, a sal, pero también a dulce inocencia y sueños rotos. Su cama estaba deshecha, pero no le importó; aún conservaba la calidez de sus esperanzas mezclada con lágrimas derramadas al dormir, al caer la noche y el silencio. Al lado de la cama encontró una jarra de vino, dulce y aguado, pero quitó de su boca el sabor a humo y arrastró el miedo que se había apoderado de él. Y la noche envolvió su alma mientras sus ojos cansados de cerraban al mundo, envuelto en una placidez extraña, de ilusiones quebradas que volaban lejos, escapando de ese pequeño remanso de paz, ese paraíso perdido de rejas doradas y bellas mentiras que ella escuchaba y creía. Sentía casi como las viejas canciones, los cuentos de caballeros y doncellas, le mecían, mientras su cuerpo descansaba, lejos del caos y del miedo.

Sus sueños se pintaron de verde y fuego, de muerte; recuerdos de su infancia, de un pasado triste y miserable donde su rostro desfigurado tomó su forma. Los pasos de ella pusieron en fuga la pesadilla para devolverle a una realidad peor, más cruda. Sintió cómo se sentaba a su lado sin verle, sombra en la oscuridad. Tapó sus labios, húmedos bajo sus manos, y la amenazó si intentaba hablar. Ella se agitó, asustada y confusa, pero asintió, el miedo dibujado en sus ojos fijos de mar. Y le contó sus intenciones, su deserción, mientras ella escuchaba, llena de pánico y temor. Y le obligó a mirarle de frente, a contemplar su rostro quemado, vil y negro, siniestro, haciéndola cantar en un susurro; la voz rota, triste, notas impares que escapaban de su boca, rogando que la dejase marchar. No era la canción que le había prometido: era mucho más; un himno a la madre misericordiosa, que le ayudase a seguir, que le acompañase en su camino, asiéndole de la mano; un recuerdo reconfortante, aquella melodía que tranquilizaba su corazón, que le hacía recordar momentos ya vividos, momentos que no pensaba rememorar: su dulce hermana danzando alegre entre los rayos del sol y la brisa rovolviendo su cabello negro, sus risas mezcladas, la dicha de sentirse querido, de tener un hogar, todo aquello que las llamas y su hermano le habían arrebatado, todo lo que jamás recuperaría, la inocencia perdida en aquellas palabras susurradas en una canción robada.

Y las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro, llevándose la sangre y la tizna para morir en su mano que, descuidada y temblorosa, descansaba en su mejilla lastimosa.

- Pajarito – y su voz sonó rasposa y grave, triste mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de aquella jaula dorada, dejando tras de sí una capa blanca ensangrentada.

* * *

**Last Hope**

- No es un verdadero caballero – dijo a media voz, en el silencio del bosque, perdida entre altos árboles, entre la paz de la oración, arrodillada como un niño en la orilla, frente al árbol corazón – haz que la rabia que brilla en sus ojos encuentre el descanso.

Los ojos tallados brillaron, rojos como el deseo, como una noche estrellada, llevándose con ellos sus plegarias, los deseos que sólo frente a los dioses podía recitar.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su cuarto él la estaba aguardando. Sus pupilas grises, dos tormentas agitadas, la contemplaban, amenazas silenciosas, súplicas calladas. Y el miedo se apoderó de ella, aún que en el fondo sabía que él no la lastimaría. _"Nunca me ha golpeado, aunque no haya hecho los juramentos es él único caballero"._ Y aún sentir el frío filo en su cuello y el latir de su propio corazón en su puño mezclado con sal, no temió por su vida, sino por él. Y una vez se hubo ido se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban, desesperadas, mojando aquella vieja capa; olía a sudor y vino, a amargura, a él, al único caballero que jamás había conocido.


End file.
